


Slay Me

by 3ds_Allen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse of italics, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Keitor, M/M, OOC, i watched castlevania and this happened, it's a bad day for vampire slayer keith, it's a good day for vampire lotor though, keith is a vampire slayer, lotor is a vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ds_Allen/pseuds/3ds_Allen
Summary: Vampire Slayer x Vampire au, one shot attempt at it really.Edit: This was supposed to be a one shot but people actually liked it so I figured I'd write more for it. Idk how far this is gonna go though but it's fun to write so whatever





	1. Chapter 1

The house in front of Keith Kogane was large, dark and intimidating. It was the middle of the day, the sun high in the sky, but the large trees surrounding the house caused it to seem darker than it actually was. He wasn’t worried though. After all, he’d done this hundreds of times before.

He’d come prepared to pick the lock, there was no sense in causing unnecessary noise trying to kick a door in or break a window that wouldn’t open. The owner of this house was clearly big on security, he had to pick his way through three different locks before he got in.

As expected, the house was dark, heavy curtains drawn over all the windows to block out the sunlight. Directly ahead of him was a large staircase leading up to the second floor, and there were two rooms branching off from the one he was in. He immediately set off to find where the owner was. The house was well kept at least, and the sole resident seemed to be quite the interior designer, all the furniture seemed to be rather luxurious, most things in a black, purple, and white color scheme. Vampires were always so extra, he thought, rolling his eyes.

He moved quietly through the house, conscious of every step he took. It was dead silent, until he swore he heard footsteps other than his own, causing him to freeze where he was. The noise stopped and he wearily looked around before he continued on. Only moments later he heard it again and once again froze, getting annoyed with this. He turned around just as a shadow swiftly passed in front of him, causing him to quickly search for whoever or whatever it was.

Unfortunately, he turned too late, he didn’t realize where his target was until he was slammed face down on the hardwood floor, nails digging deep into his neck. He struggled against the much stronger force, but was let up only to be slammed down twice as hard, knocking him out instantly.

* * *

 

He woke up with a minor headache, but otherwise Keith just felt lucky to wake up at all. He lifted his head to look around and found himself in the same room he’d been in before, this time however he was tied to a chair, wrists bound behind his back, ankles bound to the legs of the chair. He could see his bag containing all the necessary items needed for killing this vampire laying across the room. He groaned, struggling against the ropes holding him in place, until he felt a cold hand on his shoulder.

“Might I ask what you are doing inside my home?” A voice said, and Keith quickly turned to face him. Keith was used to pretty vampires, that was perfectly normal, but this one, this vampire was  _drop dead gorgeous_. Flawless dark skin, long white hair, rather tall. This was a vampire out for his heart. And his blood. Couldn’t get distracted.

“Might I ask why you have me tied to a chair?” Keith asked, rather than answering the vampire.

“Well, you did break into my home. Did you break a window?” He asked.

“I picked the lock.” Keith sighed. “Well, locks.”

“And what did you expect to find in here?” The vampire leaned down, speaking softly directly into his ear.

“A disgusting blood sucking creature. And here he is. Breathing down my neck.” Keith was in a bad situation, he knew it. The vampire was smart to restrain him. “I thought you things slept during the day.”

“Even us vampire stay up late sometimes.” He didn’t need to see him to know he was smiling. “I’d say you arrived at the right time, I was in the mood for a fresh bite.” He said. He took Keith’s head in his hands, one grabbing his chin, the other on top of his head, and tilted his head to the side. Keith’s whole body had gone tense, he was frantically searching for a way out, twisting his hands to find some sort of weak point in the rope.

He didn’t think it possible, but he found it before the vampire could bite him. He had to be quick, he untied the knot and freed his hands, lurching forward and out of the vampire’s grip. He snatched the knife he kept strapped to his thigh and cut the ropes holding his legs to the chair. The vampire was quick too though, as soon as he started to jump up he was once again pushed into the chair, the vampire pushing down on his shoulders.

“And where do you think you’re going?” He sneered, leaning down so they were close. Keith didn’t respond, he grinned, stabbing the knife into the vampire’s side. It wouldn’t kill him, but at least stun him for the time being. The vampire hissed, jumping back from him, and Keith jumped up and sprinted over, snatching the bag off the floor as the vampire ripped the knife from his body.

“You think I’m going to go down without a fight?” He snickered, opening the bag and reaching for the blessed silver knife he had. It was a good thing he didn’t need to look to find it. No sooner had he pulled it out, the vampire appeared behind him, grabbing his wrist and painfully twisting his arm behind his back. His grip was too tight, Keith dropped the knife, unable to hold on.

“You’re only making this more enjoyable.” The vampire said, using his free hand to grab Keith’s other hand, pulling it behind his back like he had before.

“Didn’t your mother teacher not to play with your food?” Keith asked, struggling against his iron grip. He’d never had this much trouble before, not even when he was just starting out.

“What can I say? It’s much more enjoyable this way.” The vampire gripped his wrists with one hand, the other hand he tangled in his hair, yanking his head to the side. “If you be a good little hunter and stop fighting it, maybe I’ll let you get out alive.”

“As if I’d actually believe you.” Keith scoffed.

“That’s you’re choice.” He shrugged, his grip on his wrists tightening. Keith squeezed his eyes shut and braved himself for the worst. He’d been bitten countless times before, but never had a vampire actually  _feed_  on him. There didn’t need to be a first time for  _everything_. He tried struggling, he tried everything he could, but even he knew it would be impossible to get away. When the vampire leaned down he expected instant pain, not for him to lick his neck, causing him to shiver in disgust. “You are going to taste so _sweet_.” He said before sinking his fangs into his neck.

Keith cried out in pain almost instantly. He’d expected it to hurt but not  _that_  much. He was surprised when the vampire suddenly pulled back from him. It was a short relief, but it was relief all the same.

“What’s the matter?” He asked through gritted teeth, trying so hard to ignore the pain. “Not your taste?”

“You… you aren’t human?” He sounded amazed, Keith wondered if he might actually just let him go.

“Sorry if hybrid isn’t your favorite.” He shrugged. He hoped that his blood was so disgusting the vampire would let him go, but he only grinned.

“No, no darling, you taste  _amazing_.” He said, before biting into him again. It hurt just as much as the first time, Keith almost screamed, struggling to break away from him. He could feel his body growing weaker, there was no doubt in his mind this vampire was going to kill him.

And then he let him go. He pulled back, let go of his hair, let go of his wrists. Keith dropped to his knees, panting, struggling to even stay conscious. He felt sick, tired and dizzy. If not for the danger standing behind him, he would’ve gladly let himself pass out. The vampire knelt down behind him, pulling him into an embrace, his chin resting on his shoulder.

“I couldn’t possibly let such a beautiful thing die, I absolutely must keep you.” He told him. Keith, sick and delirious as he was, leaned his head back so he could look at the vampire and said, before promptly passing out,

“Geez, can’t you take a man to dinner first?”


	2. Chapter 2

Keith had woken up inside a locked bedroom, laying on an extremely comfortable bed. Before he remembered what happened, he almost didn’t want to move from that spot.

 

When he sat up he still felt pretty dizzy, his head pounding. He got off the bed and stood on unsteady legs. He had to hold on to one of the posts for a moment so he wouldn’t fall over.

 

The room was decorated as nicely as the rest of the house, with a mostly red color scheme, much different than the other rooms he’d saw. Red, how romantic, he’d thought with a snicker. The room was dim, the only lights came from a candle by the bed and from the moonlight through the window. It looked like the window was going to be his way out.

 

He approached it only to find that it wasn’t exactly locked, but simply impossible to open, not to mention three floors off the ground. He groaned in frustration before he started looking around the room for something that could be adequately used to break it. He was irritated to find that not only did he not have his bag with him, but he was also missing any weapons he’d been carrying on his body. He at least wanted protection if he couldn’t escape.

 

He eventually settled on a rather heavy metal candelabra, looking it over for a moment before hurling it at the window. It shattered immediately, much to his satisfaction. The only problem was going to be getting down from there safely. His vampire genes hardly did him any favors, he didn’t have any confidence in surviving that fall. However, he did trust himself to make the jump from the window to the tall tree growing by the house.

 

He backed up to the entirely opposite end of the room, right by the door, before running and jumping from the window. He barely made it, grabbing on to a branch before suffering a painful fall that would probably end with him hitting every branch on the way down. Reasonably he COULD have survived, but it would’ve been a very painful existence for a few days. He breathed a sigh of relief before starting the climb down.

 

Once he finally reached the ground he took off, not wasting any time in getting away from that house. It had taken him a good two hours of walking from town to get to this house, he wasn’t looking forward to the long walk back. He hoped it would take the vampire a good two hours to realize he was gone.

 

* * *

 

 

When he finally arrived back in town he went straight for his house, which he shared with a close friend. The clock in the square of the town told him that it was three in the morning, meaning he’d woken up around one. He couldn’t believe he’d been out for that long, a vampire feeding on you could seriously take a lot out of you.

 

He didn’t expect Shiro to be up, and if he was, he was going to be pissed at Keith. He had told him countless times before _not to go alone,_  but Keith was infamous for doing whatever he wanted. He tried to enter the house quietly, but had barely gotten the door closed when he heard,

 

“Keith.” In the tone of voice Keith dubbed his “you better have a good excuse or you’re getting the lecture of a lifetime” voice. He slowly turned to face him, trying to act really nonchalant about all this.

 

“Hey, Shiro. What’re you still doing up?” He asked. Shiro had been his close friend since they were children, the both of them had been trained in hunting by Keith’s own father, but the age difference, and the fact that Shiro was simply smarter and more responsible than him gave him a bit of authority over Keith.

 

“I could ask you the same thing.” Shiro said, crossing his arms. “You’ve been gone since this morning, where have you been?” He asked. Keith knew that Shiro had a pretty accurate idea of where he’d been, but he wasn’t ready to admit defeat just yet.

 

“Out.” He shrugged like it was nothing. “I lost track of time, didn’t think I’d be this late.” Shiro sighed.

 

“I know your took your weapons with you.”

 

“I take my weapons everywhere.” Keith pointed out. As he said it he remembered that he'd left the bag at the vampire's mansion, meaning all his vampire specific weapons, including a rather important knife gifted to him by his father, were left there.

 

“No, you’re _other_  weapons.” Keith finally gave in, sighing and combing his fingers through his hair.

 

“Fine, Fine, you got me. I went after that vampire.” He admitted.

 

“Keith, I’d already told you, you can’t be doing this alone! You’re going to get hurt!” He told him. Keith could tell that he was far more worried than he was angry, but he still wasn’t in the mood for a lecture.

 

“Shiro, calm down. I’m fine, see.” He told him, motioning to himself.

 

“Then what’s with the bandages around your neck?” Shiro asked.

 

“Bandages?” Keith reached up, gently touching his neck. Apparently the vampire had been kind enough to stop him from bleeding out from the holes in his neck. He knew it would be painfully noticeable where he was bitten and rested his hand over that area, though he knew Shiro had already seen.

 

“You got bitten. Didn’t you.” It was more a statement than a question.

 

“I’ve been bitten a lot, remember?” Keith said, once again trying to play it off. He pushed his sleeve up to show him the countless little scars left by vampires who had used their fangs to defend themselves from him. “Besides, what’s he going to do, make me anymore vampire than I already am?” Shiro sighed, shaking his head.

 

“God I sure hope not. It’s late, get to bed and we can talk about this more in the morning.” He told him.

 

“Sure, Whatever.” He muttered, pushing past him and heading upstairs. He stopped halfway up though, turning back to look at him. "Shiro...?" He said it quietly, leaving all the anger and irritation from his voice. The older man looked up at him and Keith said, "I'm sorry." before heading up to their shared room.

* * *

 

Shiro had insisted that Keith stay back and rest the next day, worried about the severity of the bite he'd sustained. It didn't bother him until Shiro took off with Lance, another hunter they knew, and Keith was left behind. He was restless, he didn't having nothing to do. Late in the evening he left the house just to walk around town, maybe he'd find Pidge and do something with her. Though she had the necessary training to be, she wasn't much of a hunter, she was more interested in looking at the biology of the monsters they hunted. Far too often Keith ended up being a test subject.

The town wasn't as busy as it usually was since it was pretty late, the sun already dipped behind the tall trees of the forest surrounding the town. Keith was lost in thought when a hand suddenly grabbed his arm, causing him to immediately tense up, getting prepared to attack. His hand flew to his knife, as he heard a voice in his ear.

"Good evening darling." Keith grimaced as soon as he heard that familiar voice. "I was so worried when I found you missing."

"Let go of me." He said sternly. "I won't hesitate to stake you right here."

"That's just rude, you're going to scare other people." The vampire said. "Come on dear, why don't we go somewhere alone?"

"What do I get out of it? A chance to kill you in a more secluded setting?"

"I suppose you can see it that way." The vampire's grip tightened, beginning to pull him along. Keith reluctantly followed, prepared to attack as soon as the moment was right.

"Where are we going to go?" He asked.

"Mm, back to my home, I have a carriage waiting outside of town for us."

"Are you going to lock me in a room again."

"I haven't decided that yet." He shrugged like it was nothing. As he had said, there was a carriage outside of town, he politely helped Keith in first before getting in himself. Keith caught him a few times glancing at his hand on the knife.

"So what should I call you?" Keith asked after a short while.

"Lotor." He said, a slight smile on his face. "And you, hunter?"

"... Keith..." He said, hesitant at first. "So what is all this about? If you wanted to kill me or something, why not just do it somewhere there?"

"I don't have any intentions to kill you. Besides, you were the one who requested dinner first." He said it like it was obvious.

"What? Lotor I- I didn't mean that!"He couldn't believe the vampire thought he was serious about that rambling before he passed out.

"Oh. That's unfortunate." He sure didn't sound like it was unfortunate. "Well, either way, what harm can a nice dinner do?" He shrugged.

"Oh, my god. I'm shocked that you took that seriously, but I'm also impressed." He told him.

"I'm pleased to hear that. I suppose it would be more favorable for both of us if you agreed to let me feed off you willingly."

"So all this because you think I taste good?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Yes, more or less. I can't possibly stay away from you, you're far too wonderful for that. If you are willing to do this, it would be much better."

"I can already tell you that a romantic dinner isn't enough to make me agree to that." Keith told him.

"We'll just have to see about that." The vampire smirked.

* * *

 

When they arrived, Lotor helped him out of the carriage, then gripping his arm tightly as he lead him up to the house. They walked inside and Keith found it a lot more bright and lively now that it was night time. The large chandelier in the first room was brightly lit up, the whole mansion was really. It didn't feel as cold and dreary, it felt like... home. It felt like a real home.

Lotor lead him to the dining room, telling Keith they should only have a short wait before they could eat. They sat down across each other at the table, Lotor resting his head on his chin.

"Why would you let me in your house if I can, and would like to, kill you?" Keith asked him, leaning back in his chair.

"I'm interested in you. I don't quite understand how a vampire could also be a hunter." He said.

"Half vampire." Keith told him.

"Okay, half vampire. Does it not bother you to kill those you are even partly related to?"

"Not at all. I feel nothing." Keith wasn't lying or trying to hide anything, he felt a deep disconnect between him and other vampires. He wasn't one of them, he wasn't anything like them.

"Interesting. A tad bit scary, but interesting all the same." He said. "I do hope to learn more of you before this night is over." Lotor grinned.

* * *

 

Okay, so Keith had _said_  he wouldn't let Lotor suck his blood again, but he was dead set on getting that bag out of that mansion, and if that meant letting Lotor bite him so he'd have a chance to stay there for the night again, he would take that chance.They had eaten, Keith had even gotten a bit of wine out of him, everything was civil between them, and they even talked a while longer once they had finished.

It was late when they finally decided that Keith should leave, but Keith had already made his plan. They got halfway to the door before Keith turned to look at him.

"Lotor. Just this once, I'll let you do it." He told him. The vampire looked thrilled to hear this, before Keith could blink he was suddenly being held up against a wall, Lotor's eyes desperate, hungry.

"I'm very surprised darling, didn't you say you wouldn't do this?" He said, reaching up to remove the bandages around Keith's neck. Keith shrugged, looking away from him.

"I changed my mind. I'm giving it a chance, just, make it quick." He told him, already tilting his head to the side and exposing his neck. He closed his eyes, grabbing on to the only thing he could, which was the vampire in front of him. At the very least, he knew what he was in for this time. He gritted his teeth when Lotor bit him, gripping the back of his shirt in his hands so tight he swore he would tear through the fabric.

When Lotor finally pulled away, Keith felt even weaker than last time. Lotor stepped away from him and Keith almost collapsed immediately, but he managed to catch him before he fell, the hunter slumping over in his arms, unable to even stay on his own two feet. Lotor lifted him up with ease, holding him bridal style and smiling down at the half conscious boy.

"Rest easy darling, you'll be fine when you awake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was supposed to be written in some old-timey late 1700's or something but now i'm feeling alternate universe late 19th century so I'm gonna need to work on that


	3. Chapter 3

When Keith came to, he was in a different room than before, and it was the middle of the day. He sat up, but immediately laid back down, his head aching worse than before. He knew he should get what he needed and get out of there quickly, so he eventually gave in and got up, trying hard to not collapse immediately.

He walked across the room to the door and was surprised to find it unlocked. He guessed Lotor had no intentions of keeping him there by force. He left the room and immediately went searching through the house for the bag he'd left there. He refused to leave until he found it, even if it took all day and into the night, the vampire's mansion was absolutely huge after all.

He went downstairs and started looking for that room, muttering under his breath the whole time. The house seemed more confusing to him now, and he was still feeling pretty sick. When he finally did find the room, he breathed a sigh of relief, quickly looking around for the bag. He found it had gotten kicked under a table, probably during their struggle that day. The first thing he did was sit down to make sure it still had everything, and when he was sure it did he immediately left the house. He figured Lotor expected him to be gone anyway.

* * *

 

He knew what he was in for when he returned home, except this time it wasn't just Shiro waiting for him, Lance, Pidge, and another hunter, Hunk, were all waiting for him. Aside from Shiro, who was more worried than anything, the other three seemed pretty pissed at him.

"Normally I'd interrogate you, but we have other things we need to talk about." Shiro sighed. They were all sitting around the table, and Keith went and took a seat.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"We have a job tonight, a serious one." Pidge said.

"All our jobs are serious." Keith said. "What's different about this one?" He asked.

"Only the fact that the worst of the worst is having some fancy party tonight, which means many, /many/ vampires." Lance said, waving his hands around as he talked.

"... Right. So we're all going?"

"Well, me, you, and Lance are actually going /in/." Shiro said. "There's still going to be a lot of humans, which Pidge and Hunk are going to deal with."

"And we're supposed to slaughter a bunch of vampires? Seems efficient if they're all in the same place."

"We're going for one, but it's inevitable that there will be others in the way. We're going to have to be careful." He said.

"Who gets to tell him the best part?" Pidge asked, an evil little grin spreading across her face. Needless to say, Keith was automatically terrified. Shiro sighed.

"You can do it." He said, and Pidge was practically jumping out of her chair.

"Well! This guy has a son and we kind of needed someone to distract him, and what is he going to like more than a pretty lady?" Pidge said. Keith wasn't catching on.

"I don't know?" He raised an eyebrow. She sighed, shaking her head.

"Nothing, Keith, nothing. So naturally we had to make sure we had one on hand."

"So we're bringing Allura too?" He raised an eyebrow. Allura wasn't a hunter, but she came from a family of them, and frequently helped them out when needed.

"No, Keith, you're going to have to wear a dress." She said, spelling it out for him. "We did borrow one from her though."

"What?! Why me?!" He snapped, sitting up straighter now. "Why couldn't you do it?!"

"Pidge already has a part to do." Shiro told him.

"But it's _kind of_  obvious I'm not a girl!" Keith said, motioning to his chest.

"If that's what we're going by then Pidge must've been lying to us for a long time n-OW!" Lance shot a glare at Pidge who seemed satisfied with kicking him in the shin.

"Is this punishment for what happened yesterday?" He asked Shiro who shrugged.

"Maybe."

"You all hate me. There's no other explanation." Keith muttered.

"I don't hate you, Keith." Hunk offered.

"I'm never talking to any of you again. Except Hunk. But especially Pidge."

"Oh come on, Keith, you're going to look _lovely_  in that dress." Lance snickered. Keith kicked him this time. "Hey! The next person who kicks me dies!" He snapped, and almost automatically Keith kicked him again. Lance jumped out of his chair and Keith stood up too, but Shiro immediately got between them.

"Enough." He said seriously, and they both sat back down, glaring at the other. "We have a rough night ahead of us, don't waste all your energy fighting each other."

"Fine. But don't expect me to wear heels with this dress." Keith said bitterly.

* * *

 

His feet were absolutely killing him. He didn't know how most girls wore heeled shoes regularly, and vowed to never again complain when a woman in front of him walked too slowly. Hell, he wasn't even walking and he felt like the only answer to was cut his own feet off.

It had been a serious battle to get him into that dress, one made worse when they had to wrestle him into a corset- it was a painful process with lots of screaming, death threats, curses, and promises that Lance would be dead the next day.

Hunk and Lance were employed with holding him in place, while Shiro actually tied the corset, and Pidge. She laughed. She laughed, and laughed, and laughed. They made Keith wear his hair down, and by the end of it all, he actually did kind of pass for a girl. He wasn't happy about it, but at this point, there wasn't much he could do about it.

He didn't know where he expected them to arrive, but it seemed closer to a castle than a mansion. Keith always wondered where these vampires got all this money from. They almost had to forcefully drag him as they made their way through the groups of people heading inside. The sun had gone down roughly an hour ago, Keith looked around, wondering how many of these people were vampires and how many were human. He didn't know what to expect from tonight, he could handle a small group of vampires but the thought of some place _filled_  with them sounded dreadful.

They simply followed the crowd into what seemed to be a ballroom, and Shiro pointed out exactly which vampire he was so supposed to get the attention of. Keith wanted to drop dead right there. Lotor. He was supposed to keep _Lotor_  occupied throughout the night. He was supposed to be seen by Lotor, in that _dress_ , was supposed to stay with him, all night.

"Well, get to it madam." Lance said, giving Keith a shove forward.

"Hopefully this won't take all night, but we'll try to each check on you and make sure you're safe." Shiro assured him.

"Alright. Fine." He looked at Lotor, looked at them, then sighed and began making his way through the crowd. There was no way Lotor wouldn't recognize him, but at least it would be easy enough to keep his attention. He approached him as he was talking with a young woman. It didn't look like he was flirting with her or anything, and even if he was, he doubted she would've been interested in him.

He waited until the girl walked away, hesitating before approaching Lotor. He tapped his shoulder to get his attention, and when Lotor looked at him he looked thrilled to see a lovely girl in red trying to talk to him.

"Hello darling." He smiled, leaning down so they were face to face. And then he realized who he was talking to. "... Keith?"

"Don't ask." Keith told him.

"But I don't understand, you shouldn't be here." He said. He seemed genuinely confused. "Are you alone?" He asked.

"Yes, I am." He said. "But again. Don't ask."

"You're very strange, you know that." The vampire said, putting his hands on his hips.

"So I've been told." Keith shrugged.

"Never mind that, you really should not be here." Lotor said, taking Keith's hand in his own.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you almost care about me." Keith smirked.

"I wouldn't go that far, but I certainly don't dislike you. Let's go though, I don't want you around these people." He said. Keith allowed him to lead him out of the ballroom, and up a flight of stares. They ended up on a balcony one floor above the ballroom. It was quiet, almost relaxing. He wondered what the others were up to right now.

* * *

 

"Is that Keith?" Pidge nudged Hunk, pointing out a couple on a balcony.

"Couldn't be." Hunk said, squinting to see them clearer. "Wait- I think it is."

"What are they doing?" Pidge dug around in the bag she'd brought with her, pulling out a small telescope her brother had given her. She immediately tried to get a closer look at the couple, and sure enough, it was Keith, with an attractive man with white hair. "Oh my god." She passed the telescope to Hunk, who looked for himself.

"Are they- oh. They are. Should... we tell Shiro?" He asked, handing it back to her.

"... Absolutely not." She grinned, "We can let him have his fun, maybe it'll put him in a better mood." She said. "Come on, we should get closer to the entrance." She told them, the two of them turning their backs on the couple.

* * *

 

"So I can't ask why you are here?" Lotor asked, slipping an arm around his waist.

"Nope." He crossed his arms.

"Can I ask about the dress? Not that it's a bad look for you, you look stunning."

"Thank you, but no, you cannot ask about the dress." He laughed. "Just, don't ask questions, that's what's best for right now."

"Hmm, if you say so dear." They walked over to edge of the balcony and Keith pulled away from Lotor, leaning his back against the railing and looking up at him.

"Let me ask you something though, why did you want me away from everyone else?" He asked.

"Because, I couldn't possibly allow any of those monsters a chance to hurt you." He said.

"Really? I thought you just didn't want to share your favorite blood source." He snickered.

"Well, yes that too." The vampire smiled, suddenly pulling him close by his hips, essentially trapping him between him, and a railing keeping him from falling over the edge of the balcony. "Speaking of which..."

"No. Not tonight." He told him, placing his hands on his chest as if holding him back.

"Why not?" Lotor was nearly pouting as he leaned down, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

"Because-" He tried to resist giggling, it kind of tickled when he did that, "I just can't tonight, okay? You're going to completely drain me if you aren't careful."

"Fine..." The vampire sighed before placing a kiss on his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

"Lotor..." He murmured. He wanted to protest, tell him to stop, but all he did was tilt his head, allowing him to kiss up his neck.

"Are you fine with this?" He asked softly, pulling away only slightly. Keith hesitated before nodding. Almost immediately the vampire's lips were on his own, and Keith's only thought was, "Wow, he's going to think I'm terrible at this."

He didn't think it was ever escalate into this, Lotor was holding him close, Keith had his fingers tangled in his hair, and maybe, just maybe, Keith was kind of enjoying it. No, he was _definitely_  enjoying it. Maybe he shouldn't have, after all, Lotor _was_  supposed to be an enemy, but hey, he did need to keep him busy, and what better way than like this? It was a win win situation really, and as long as Keith didn't get caught, he could at least enjoy this part of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should've named this title "an excuse to put Keith into a dress" because that is my faVORITE THING
> 
> i meant to post this earlier tbh but I got cuphead today and
> 
> ow


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh writers block hit me hard with this one (●´⌓`●)

They abruptly pulled away from each other when they heard Keith’s name being called. They hadn’t heard Lance approaching, but he stood in the door way, trying to catch his breath as if he’d been running.

 

“Who is that?” Lotor asked, turning to face him but keeping an arm around Keith’s waist.

 

“No one, just, let me handle it.” He said, his face going bright red at having been caught. He walked over to Lance, pulling him inside and out of earshot of Lotor. “What’s going on?” He asked.

 

“New plan, there’s no way we can get to him.” Lance said.

 

“Are we leaving then?” He asked.

 

“Not just yet.” Lance handed him a silver knife. “We can’t get to him, but you have his son all alone.” Keith stared at the knife in his hand, silent for a long while.

 

“Lance... I-“

 

“Don’t worry, Hunk and Pidge are close by if you need help, I have to get back to Shiro. Try to be quick.” He told him, before running off down the hall before Keith had a chance to stop him. He looked back at the knife, a frown on his face.

 

“Is everything alright?” Keith jumped when he heard Lotor’s voice, turning to face him but holding the knife behind his back.

 

“Y-yeah, everything’s fine.” He told him, slipping the knife under the sash around the dress.

 

“Are you sure? You seem nervous.” He said, putting a hand on his arm.

 

“I’m fine, really. Let’s go back.” He took his hand and lead him back outside, hoping he wouldn’t notice the hidden blade.

 

“I thought you said you were alone?" He said.

 

"I thought I was too." Keith sighed. "Let's forget about that though." He said, leaning up and draping his arms over Lotor's shoulders. He needed time, he needed to find away around this. The prince smiled, leaning down to kiss him and wrapping his arms around his waist. However, he suddenly pulled back, letting go of him and stepping back.

 

"What was that?" He asked, his expression darkening.

 

"What…?" Keith asked cautiously.

 

"Something… burned." The vampire frowned, trying to look around Keith.

 

"I'm not sure, maybe there's a silver piece somewhere on the dress." He said innocently.

 

"Keith, I didn't feel anything there like that before." He grabbed his shoulder and quickly spun him around, immediately spotting the hilt of the knife. He grabbed the handle and pulled it from the sash, looking between it and Keith.

 

"Lotor- I…" He tried to grab it from him, but the vampire held it out of reach.

 

"What is this for? Did that friend of yours give it to you?" He asked.

 

"Listen to me, I didn't- I don't intend to use it, but he gave it to me and I couldn't tell him that I couldn't do it… I'm sorry…" He sighed, defeated.

 

"Is that why you're here? You were sent to kill me?"

 

"Your father, actually. But it's too dangerous and he… he told me I had to kill you…"

 

"… Were you going to do it?"

 

"… I couldn't. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't…"

 

"Why…?" He asked, seeming to relax a little bit.

 

"I don't know. I just… trust you I guess. You're different…"

 

"What are you going to do then?" He asked, dropping the knife and immediately kicking it over the edge of the balcony so they wouldn't have to worry about it.

 

"I'll think of something, maybe I can change their minds, I don't know but I will do something." He said seriously. "I shouldn't stay, they'll get suspicious if I take too long." He said, starting to pull up the skirt of his dress. Almost immediately, Lotor turned away from him.

 

"Keith- I know you aren't a lady but you probably shouldn't-"

 

"Lotor. I'm wearing pants under this." Keith assured him. The vampire sighed in relief and turned back around. Keith had naturally came with a knife strapped to his thigh, which he took and started to cut through the fabric. He'd have to apologize to Allura later. Once he'd successfully cut off the skirt of the dress he put the knife back before looking at Lotor. "I need you to bite me."

 

"What? But you said-"

 

"I know what I said, I said you couldn't drink my blood, but I need you to just bite me."

 

"That's just evil."

 

"Lotor, please, I'll pay you back for it later." He tilted his head to the side, and Lotor sighed, pulling him close and leaning down, biting his neck. Keith whined, but gritted his teeth and waited till he pulled away. "Thanks." He leaned up and kissed his cheek, and Lotor let go of him.

 

"Be careful!" He called out to him as Keith ran off, presumably heading downstairs.

 

He was quick to make his way back down to the ballroom, searching around for any of the others. He ran into Lance first.

 

"Are you okay- oh. Oh no." He said upon seeing the blood running down his neck.

 

"Yeah, we need to get out, go find Shiro." He told him before sprinting off outside. He hoped to find Pidge and Hunk, tell them they need to leave, and hopefully convince Shiro not to immediately go after Lotor.

* * *

 

"You're lucky you're already part vampire, otherwise you would've been turned a long time ago." Shiro said when they'd returned home, glancing at Keith's newly bandaged neck.

"In my defense, he was a really strong vampire, and it was your idea to make me wear that dress. Do you know how hard it is to fend off a vampire in a dress?"

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" He sighed.

"Absolutely not. Even when you're on your deathbed I'll be sure to remind you of the suffering you put me through."

"That's fair I suppose." He said. "Try to be more careful from now on though? You're… reckless, Keith. You're going to get hurt and I don't want that." Keith knew that Shiro really cared about him, but he didn't have the heart to tell him all this was because he couldn't get over how attractive a single vampire was.

"Yeah. Sure thing Shiro." He gave him a tired smile before he went upstairs. By now the sun had risen, all of them were tired and Keith felt like he could sleep through the whole day at this point. As soon as he got out of the dress and his head hit the pillow, he was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I drew some weak pictures of Keith mostly cuz I wanted to draw the dress lmao, they're on my voltron sideblog here:  
> https://prettyprincelotor.tumblr.com/post/166868642988/drawings-of-my-boy-keith-i-did-for-a-keitor-fanfic


End file.
